


Well, This is New

by Midknight_thief



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Washington has seen and been through a lot, but he could never really predict meeting Private Lavernius Tucker. Especially when sex was immediately involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This is New

This was definitely strange. Barely an hour ago, agent Washington was traveling to blood gulch to watch as Agent Florida, or captain flowers, trained new recruits for the blue army. The director was being pissy, Maine was still missing, and he was honestly just so bored. However, he didn't imagine he would see such acute new recruit, by the name of Lavernius Tucker.

With Wash, if a man was single, he was open to fuck. He used to fool around with Wyoming and Flowers, but since they were together now, he laid off. Maine and some others were still open game. However, Tucker was a different story. He was much cuter than any of the freelancers, with those sweet plump lips (Dick sucking lips as far as wash was concerned), very well styled dreads, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Why, Tucker couldn't have been older than 18 or 19. 

So, naturally, it was Washington's job to tease the poor boy. In just the past few minutes, he had gotten the acclaimed cocky little sex crazed brat to blush uncontrollably, stutter, and cling to him. Turns out, Tucker was as much of a cuddler as wash. 

So here he was now, completely naked, sitting on tuckers chest as the man sucked him off. Wash was known as the dick sucking King among all freelancers, but with the way Tucker was shyly administering little kitten licks the head of his leaking cock, he seriously thought he might have to give that title up. 

Wash groaned as Tucker tentatively reached up to pull him closer, his lips moving farther down the length of the cock in his mouth. Tucker felt a sense of pride for being able to pull that noise from washs mouth, and moved down further, trailing his tongue underneath the length along a thick vein. Washs cock pulsed in his mouth as the man above him moaned again, his hand moving to lightly grip a handful of tuckers dreads. He wasn't going to last long if Tucker kept swallowing around him like that. There was no way this was tuckers first time. But, if it was like Tucker claimed, wash was glad that he was the one to ruin this sweet boy.

Washs breath hitched as tuckers nose reached the little bush of wirey blond hair at the base of his dick. The boy below him was furiously bobbing his head, occasionally pulling back to lick at washs slit, which was heavily leaking precum. Tucker moaned at the addictive salty taste, taking in as much as wash would give. Tucker pulled the head back in his mouth and Washington was gone. 

Thick ropes of cum shot onto tuckers tongue as both men moaned, wash gripping tuckers hair and Tucker pulling wash closer by his hips. When wash stopped coming, he grabbed the base of his own Dick and smirked, pulling back from tuckers lips. 

"Damn, private Tucker."

Tucker stared up at him, looking into his eyes as he swallowed. Wash felt himself starting to get hard again at the sight, and chuckled lowly. 

"Get comfortable, private. I think you deserve a reward for being this good." 

He smiled as Tucker blushed and nodded, leaning his neck back with a quiet moan. He would have so much fun wrecking this boy.


End file.
